


Get Those Cookies

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season 11, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: An alternate version of my work Hi Papi from Vanjie's POV instead of Brooke Lynn's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hi Papi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344810) by [artificialalexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria). 



> AN: As I was getting ready for bed one night, I started thinking of ideas for Hi Papi and I thought, “Hey, what if there was another version from Vanjie’s POV?” and that’s pretty much what this is. Idk if people are gonna like this, so please send me some love if you do. I’ll keep this going if it gets a good reaction. Love all of you and hope you enjoy this Branjie content. This part goes along with Part 1 of Hi Papi, btw

Vanjie’s POV  
For the past week that we’ve been filming, I’ve had my eyes on miss Brooke Lynn Hytes. I didn’t know Brooke personally before coming here, but I’d heard of him from doing drag pageants. I also may have stalked his Instagram a while ago, so I already knew what he looked like out of drag before meeting him.  
I always thought Brooke was cute, but I hadn’t acted on it yet due to the fact we’re in the middle of a competition. I can’t say I haven’t wanted to though. We’d been doing a little flirting on the rides between the set and the hotel, but nothing more. Not yet, anyway.  
“Hi, Papi,” I heard from nearby. I instantly recognized the voice as Brooke’s and looked up from the outfit I was working on.  
I smiled as he got closer to me. “Hi,”  
“How are you?” He asked. He kissed me then pulled me into a hug. It was unexpected, yet not unwanted. The hug was warm and safe, which made me smile brightly as he held me.  
“I’m good,” I said as we pulled away, a smile still plastered on my face. I had a hard time believing it wasn’t all a dream. I had been trying to work up the courage to make a move, and I’d never expected he be the one to make the first room. It had been a genuine surprise and I couldn’t stop replaying the moment in my head as I sat down to apply my makeup.  
As I was getting ready to start my brows, I saw Brooke out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw he was walking towards me. I smiled, still high on the kiss that happened just a few minutes before. He put his arms around me, hugging me from behind. I wondered if he could feel my rapid heartbeat as I leaned into him and placed a hand over his arm. About that time, I made eye contact with Akeria, who was staring back at me with a shocked expression.  
Brooke pulled away and stood beside me. “You were so good yesterday.”  
“I was feeling the spirit, the holy ghost,” I said, pretending to look for something on the table so he wouldn’t see me blush. It felt good to hear those words from him. I hadn’t realized he’d been paying any attention to me at all until this point.  
“It was so good,” He repeated, turning to walk towards his own workstation.  
“Thank you,” I replied. I finally realized Silky had been trying to talk to me for a couple of minutes as I turned away from Brooke. I briefly glanced up as Silky left and noticed Brooke had stopped walking and was smiling at me over his shoulder. I couldn’t help but smile back. In a matter of minutes, I’d gone from not knowing if he knew I existed to getting all of his attention. I loved it.  
I tried focusing on covering my eyebrows, but Silky and Akeria came over and questioned Mercedes about the Diva Worship challenge. I listened as I worked, occasionally looking up at them.  
I noticed Brooke get up and leave the workroom, so I decided to follow and see where he was going. No matter where it was, I felt like I needed to go with him so we could talk alone. We reached a door and I realized he was going outside to smoke. I waited for a second after he’d exited the building to follow. He hadn’t noticed I was behind him and I didn’t want him to think I was stalking him or anything. I opened the door and he turned around, lit cigarette in hand.  
“What are you doing out here?” He asked, laughing.  
“Well, I saw you walk out and I figured I could keep you company,” I smiled. As I reached him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. I pulled away slightly and his hands flew to my face, pulling me back in with a kiss. I put my own hands on his hips and all the stress of filming, the challenges, and Drag Race melted away. The moment could’ve lasted forever, but we were soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I instinctively jumped back. It was just one of the production assistants coming to tell us it was time to go back inside, but it scared the shit out of me. I hope Brooke doesn’t take it the wrong way and assume I’m embarrassed that we were caught kissing outside.  
“Hey, sorry I jumped like that,” I said, turning back to face him. I looked at the ground, not wanting to see if he was upset with me.  
“No, I get it. You’re not ashamed, you just don’t want us to get in trouble,” He shrugged and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. He turned back to face me, waiting to see if I would say anything.  
“Listen, I really like you,” I smiled. I grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. This time the kiss was much shorter because we both knew we needed to leave.  
“I like you too,” He replied, kissing me once more.  
He rested his forehead lightly against mine as we pulled away. “I wish we didn’t have to go back inside,” I sighed.  
“I know, but we can talk more about this later,” Brooke kissed me softly. Then, he grabbed my hand and we walked back inside together. My head was buzzing with thoughts like _This has to be a dream_ and _There’s no way Brooke is actually interested in me_. As we reached the workroom, I let go of his hand before walking back to my own station. We occasionally exchanged glances and smiles while we got ready for the runway, but nothing else. I could only hope I would survive this challenge so we could continue whatever is going on between us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Diva Worship challenge, but from Vanjie's POV

Vanjie’s POV

Thank God we won the challenge. I couldn’t imagine being in the six-way lip sync against Brooke if our team had been in the bottom. I wasn’t quite sure where things were going with us yet, but I knew I wanted to be around him as much as possible. All the way back to the van, I secretly hoped that we’d end up sitting next to each other for the long ride back to the hotel. I slid into the van next to Ariel, and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when Brooke sat down beside me. Everything that had happened between us during filming today still felt like a dream, and I hoped it was one that wouldn’t be over any time soon.

“Hi,” He giggled, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I turned my body towards him and smiled. “Hi.”

I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. His rested his hand on my chest, moving closer to me. I wondered if he could feel how fast my heart was beating as we kissed. His lips were soft and they moved easily against mine as if we’d been kissing each other our whole lives. 

“Ugh, I really miss my boyfriend right now.” I heard Ariel whine. I wanted to tell her to shut up, but I didn’t know when I’d get the chance to be this close to Brooke again. He moved his hand to the back of my neck, and my body shivered in response. It was getting harder to maintain self control the longer we kissed. I panted heavily as I broke the kiss. 

“Sneak into my hotel room tonight?” I asked. I didn’t expect him to try it, but I had to ask in case he would. I didn’t want this to be our last interaction until tomorrow. I needed more of him.

“I’ll try,” He said, leaning in to kiss me again. 

~~~

I lay down on my bed and replayed the kiss in my head. I’d tried to control myself in the van, but I couldn’t. Making out with Brooke like that was just too much. I’d ended up laying in bed, hard as a rock, dreaming of all the things I wanted to do with him, and knowing I probably wouldn’t see him again until the next morning. Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I practically flew out of my bed and ran over to answer it. I opened the door to see Brooke and Angela, his production assistant, standing outside.

“Brooke?” I gasped. I was so sure he wouldn’t show up, but there he was standing in my doorway.

“Shh, just let me in before one of the other PAs catches me sneaking into your room,” He laughed. I was still frozen in shock and couldn’t move. He pushed past me and stepped into the room. I finally snapped back to reality and closed the door behind me. I walked over to Brooke, who was sitting on the bed. 

“I told you I’d try to come,” Brooke said as I made my way over to him. The devilish smile painted across his face told me everything I needed to know. 

“I didn’t think you’d be able to,” I smiled, sitting down beside him. “Yet here you are.”

Our eyes locked for a second as I thought of what my next move would be. I placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. He pulled on the bottom of my shirt and I pulled away to take it off. I followed his eyes as he admired my bare chest. I shifted a little, trying to relieve some of the aching in my shorts. 

“Your turn,” I smirked and reached out to grab his shirt. I pulled it over his head and threw it down on the floor beside mine. He leaned in to kiss me, barely enough distance between us to breathe. I lay down slowly and pulled him down on top of me. What I had been dreaming of just a few minutes earlier was becoming a reality, and I have never wanted someone more in my entire life. Brooke kissed me again, reaching his hand out to touch my chest. My body trembled as he slowly dragged his fingers from my sternum down to the edge of my shorts. I inhaled sharply, biting my lip to stifle a moan.

He pulled away, his expression softening. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Less talking and more kissing,” I replied breathlessly. I pulled him into a kiss, desperate to speed up the process. He repeatedly kissed my neck until he found the spot below my ear that makes my toes curl in pleasure. I squirmed restlessly, needing more. He bit down on my neck and a tiny moan erupted from my throat. 

“Wow, that was hot,” Brooke smiled and looked into my eyes, his own burning with lust.

My dick twitched in my shorts, desperately needing attention. “Don’t stop now.”

I gasped as he suddenly pinned my arms over my head. His lips found their way to my neck again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips upwards, doing anything I could to try and create some friction between us. He moved down my body, leaving a trail of soft kisses along the way. My hand gripped his hair, pulling hard the closer he got to my throbbing cock, which was still frustratingly covered by my shorts. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you wanted me to stop,” He laughed. 

I grabbed his face in my hands, breathing heavily. “I’ve wanted this since the moment you stepped into the workroom.”

“Me too,” Brooke said as he grabbed the waistband of my shorts. We made eye contact and I bit my lip as he slid them off slowly. I tried my best to be still even though every muscle in my body was telling me to throw myself at him. He leaned down and I felt his warm tongue against my dick as he ran his tongue up the shaft. I pulled his hair again and let out a deep moan.

“Please,” I begged. I needed more. I needed him to stop torturing me and just give me my release. He took my dick in his hand and the feeling was quickly replaced by the warmth of his mouth. He moved his head up and down slowly. I quivered beneath him, fighting to be still for him. 

“Faster, please,” I moaned.

“I'm in control here,” Brooke growled, looking into my eyes sternly. “Just be quiet and be grateful that I'm risking us both getting in trouble just so we can fuck.”

My breath hitched in my throat and my dick twitched in his hand. Brooke smirked and I knew he was aware he'd found something I liked. 

“Wow, I never pictured Miss Vanjie as a submissive bottom,” He laughed, moving up to my face. My instinct was to tell him to ‘fuck off’ or ‘shut up,’ but I knew that wouldn’t get me what I wanted. 

“Anything for you,” I whispered as he leaned in to kiss me again. This kiss was not soft and sweet like the ones we’d shared on set during filming. It was needy and our hands were practically clawing at each other’s skin. We’ve been filming the season for more than a week, and in that time a large amount of sexual tension had been building between us. We both desperately needed to be released from it.

Brooke sat up and looked into my eyes, hovering over me. “Are you ready?”

I bit my lip and nodded.  _ Beyond ready _ , I thought to myself. His fingertips brushed my stomach as he moved his hand down my body. I moaned deeply as I felt him slowly push his dick inside of me. The faster he went, the harder it was for me to control my moans. I was sure the loud smack of his hips against mine and my continuous moaning could be heard all the way down the hallway. Suddenly, he pulled out, and I grunted at the loss of feeling. He hovered over me for a few seconds before leaning down next to my ear.

“I want you to blow me, Papi,” He whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

“Yes, daddy,” I moaned. I wasn’t expecting my voice to crack, but I guess I should have considering I’d just been screaming for him. He lay down beside me on the bed and I quickly say up, moving over to lean over his waist. I grabbed his dick and looked into his eyes and I took all of him into my mouth. His hand pulled my short hair hard as I bobbed my head up and down quickly. I watched as his face and chest turned red and I could tell he was getting close. He suddenly pulled my head back roughly. I let out a small whimper as his hot cum hit my face, cuss words spilling out of his mouth. I stared at him as I caught my breath, still finding it hard to believe this wasn’t a dream.

“Come sit on my stomach, baby,” He said softly. Without a word, I moved up his body to sit down on his stomach. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a kiss. His other hand reached down and stroked my dick. His fast pace made me moan against his lips as we kissed. I could feel the pressure building quickly until finally, I couldn’t take it anymore. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, letting out a guttural moan as I came on his chest.

I lay down beside him as I caught my breath. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked, laughing, snaking an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. “I needed this just as much as you did.”

“Just for even taking the time and effort to get here. You could’ve easily said it was too risky and just blown me off,” I looked up at him, attempting to read how he felt about what just happened. Or rather, how he felt about us.

He smiled down at me. “Of course, babe.”

We lay there for a minute or so in silence. I just kept wondering how I’d manage to get the extremely hot Brooke Lynn Hytes to sneak into my room and have sex with me. He’s so confident in winning that I figured he’d just blow me off, yet there he was laying next to me in my bed.

“Hey, I have a question,” He said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?” I asked. I had no idea what he could possibly want to ask at that moment. 

He smiled as our eyes met. “Be my boyfriend?”

“Duh!” I squealed and pulled him into a kiss. It was a question that was very unexpected, yet one that I’d only dreamed of ever hearing. 

“Hey, we should really shower,” Brooke laughed. “We’re both covered in each other’s cum.”

I started laughing along with him. “Alright, true. Let’s go hop in the shower together.”

We both climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. My legs felt weak and I probably looked like a damn penguin cause I couldn’t walk correctly to save my life. I heard Brooke laugh beside me.

“That bad, huh?” He asked, still laughing. 

“Hey, now. You know you were power drilling this ass bitch,” I laughed and walked past him, smacking his chest playfully. I felt his hand smack my ass hard and my body jerked forward, barely able to keep my balance. 

“Maybe you’ll get in the shower faster now,” He said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes and we walked into the bathroom. I opened the shower door and stepped in. He soon joined me and I turned the water on, waiting for it to reach the right temperature. The whole shower consisted of short makeout sessions as we took turns washing each other. I still hadn’t figured out if I was dreaming or not. 

As we lay in bed, I rolled on my side, facing away from him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His skin was warm against mine and it was so relaxing. I closed my eyes as he rested his chin on my shoulder.  _ Please don’t let this be a dream _ , I thought. My breathing became shallow and soon I fell asleep.


End file.
